User Defined Functions don't have the ability to retain data in memory that is retained longer than the length of execution of the function. They are also limited to information passed into them via their parameters. In addition in a parallel database it is not possible to share any data between different parallel instances of the User Defined Functions (UDF) running on different virtual processors and nodes for a request on the database.